


Bread

by gallyfox



Series: Super Shorts! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bread, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyfox/pseuds/gallyfox
Summary: Dean tells Cas bread isn't sexy.A friend and I are doing a picture challenge and we are supposed to write a small drabble with each picture. This is what comes out.





	Bread

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with a picture of a window full of bread...and no idea what to write.

[](http://i.imgur.com/jDSDhE1)

When Dean’s grandfather asked if they wanted to take the old Bed and Breakfast in Leavenworth, Washington they had jumped at the opportunity. The place was old and needed a lot of work as it had been left to sit alone for close to 10 years. But it was a wonderful property with 10 rooms and a great dining room that could be used to serve breakfast to guests and as a small restaurant at night, It even had a small house to the side where they could live themselves. They were willing to put in the work it required. Dean would keep the place up and running, Cas would run the restaurant. Sammy was even planning on joining them after college. It was perfect for them. They could set roots here, grow as a family.

 

Now here they were, four months into the project and finally taking the time to look around the village. They had been so involved in fixing the place up for summer that they had hardly had time for anything other than quick trips to the essential stores. The fact that it was winter didn’t help either. But today was a beautiful spring day and Cas had wanted to walk, enjoy the warmth and get to know the shops and what they offered. “I think it would be great to meet other business owners in the area and see how we can help each other Dean. It would be great for business.” Well, they were on schedule so why not, he could enjoy a ride downtown. It would be nice.

 

Or so he thought. Now here he was outside a small German bakery...arguing with Cas over bread. Or Cas was arguing with him. All he had done was say all bread was the same, looked the same, tasted the same, was only good for toast or a sandwich, so why pay such stupid amounts for something you can find anywhere else for a dollar? He didn’t even like bread that much. Bread was not even nice looking! Not like a pie. Pie was even sexy! Really, he doesn’t even know how things got to this point.

 

“Dean Winchester, I will fuck you on top of all the bread you see on that window.”

 

Choking on air and blushing hard Dean stood in shock watching as Cas entered the shop in a huff and proceed to buy all the bread in the window. The shop owner looked ecstatically perplexed...

 

He isn’t proud to admit that the smell of over 50 loafs of bread filling up the Impala while he drove them home (going slightly over the speed limit) had him more wound up than pie ever would. Cas simply sat quietly fingers drumming on the armrest.

 

By the time they got home and Castiel finally pushed into him, Dean almost came then and there. He was going insane. It was stupid. As soon as they had gone into their bedroom, Cas had dropped all the bread on their bed, gotten Dean and him naked, thrown him on top of it  and proceeded to lick, suck and bite until Dean was a babbling mess. All the while the smell of bread, the feel of the different textures, the grains, even the fucking crumbs! Were brushing against whatever skin Cas wasn’t touching. Dear God! He need to tell Cas he hated food more often he thought as Cas grabbed his hips to better align himself and thrust in harder, deeper,  “Fuck yes!” with a guttural cry Dean came all over himself. A few more thrusts and Cas was coming inside him.

 

Exhausted Dean looks up at Cas as he starts pulling out, “Now you really can’t buy bread”. At that Castiel pauses still inside an looks questioningly at him.

 

“You can’t have bread at the restaurant. Or I’ll be popping boners left and right. Then we’ll be sued for indecency or something like that.

 

Raising an an eyebrow Cas hums and instead of pulling out, he thrusts back in. Making Dean gasp. “Oh God, really?”

 

“It’s your own fault you know,” shifting slightly he leans in to kiss Dean.

 


End file.
